1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to user interface systems and methods, and, in specific embodiments, to user interface systems and methods for musical tone signal processing systems.
2. Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication (Kokai) Number 2005-244293 discloses an apparatus that displays the characteristics of a stereo signal. First, the localization information and the level information of the stereo signal of each band is calculated for each band based on the level information of each of the different bands of the left and right channel signals of a stereo signal. Then, the localization information is displayed on a two-dimensional plane that shows the localization and the frequency via a graphic having a size or a color that corresponds to the level information of the applicable stereo signal.
However, this apparatus only allows one to visually ascertain the localization of each frequency band in the input musical tone signal. Accordingly, it is difficult to identify the areas in which the vocal or instrumental signals that are included in the input musical tone signal exist. Furthermore, signal processing (musical tone elimination, acoustic image and pitch shifting, acoustic image expansion or contraction, and the like) is difficult.